Crimson Tide Part 5
(in Barricade City: a duel begins between Dorsalo and Alpha D) Alpha D: Prepare yourself for pain. Up Tempo! (he begins moving faster) Dorsalo: Dang it, I can barely see him, he's moving so fast. Alpha D: That's right, I'm faster than lightning and now you don't stand a chance. Dorsalo: We'll see about that. Dragon Soul! Alpha D (already out of the way): Nope nope nope. Up Tempo Shuffle! Dorsalo: There's no way I can beat him when he's this fast. Unless I catch him off guard. Alpha D: There's no nope for you. Up Tempo Disarm! '''(he causes Dorsalo to drop Dragon Soul) Dorsalo: No problem, Raging Tiger! Alpha D (before Dorsalo can even land a hit): '''Up Tempo Disarm! '''Now prepare to lose. '''Up Tempo Shuffle! Dorsalo: Not so fast, Swordfish Drill! Alpha D: What? You can attack with your nose? (Dorsalo's sharp nose pierces Alpha's chest) Dorsalo: That's right, so it doesn't matter if you disarm me, I will always have a weapon. Alpha D: You win, I will your crew, captain. Dorsalo: Whoah whoah, I'm just the first mate. We should probably find the captain though. Alpha D: Where is he? Dorsalo: I don't know, but our doctor is probably at the shipyard buying us a ship. Alpha D: You guys don't even have a ship? How dumb are you? Dorsalo: I mean we had a boat but it capsized so now we need a legit ship. Alpha D (groaning): What did I get myself in to? (at the shipyard) Dorsalo: Okay, where is fox, I know he went in this direction Shipwright: May I help you? Dorsalo: Yo, I'm looking for a guy with a mohawk, have you seen him? Shipwright: Yeah he went to like a store or something to get new weapons. Dorsalo: Okay, I guess we'll wait for him. Alpha D: So where is the captain? Dorsalo: Who knows....... Buza: Stop! You are under arrest! (she arrives with a marine squadron) Dorsalo: Under arrest? Not this chick again. Alpha D: We can handle these guys. It's our first teamup. Let the music play! Dorsalo: What a lousy catchphrase. Alpha D: What did you say? Dorsalo: Nothing. I'll handle the girl though. Buza: First of all I think there is something you should know about me. Dorsalo: Are you a vegetarian? Buza: No, just my devil fruit powers. Dorsalo: Damn.....a devil fruit power. Bring it on! Buza: Then you should fear the power of the Yoshi Yoshi no Mi. Dorsalo: Heh? The Paper Paper Fruit? Buza: I have the power to turn any nonliving object I touch into paper. For instance.... (she lunges forward and grabs Dorsalo'sword, Dragon Soul. It turms into a paper sword) Dorsalo: Well this is useless. How long does it stay like this? Buza: Five minutes. In that amount of time you will already be defeated. Alpha D: Up Tempo Shuffle! '''(he attacks Buza, coming out of nowhere) Buza: OWW. Who are you? Alpha D: My name is Alpha D, the finest dancer on the seven seas and newly proclaimed navigator of the Swashbuckling Pirates. I will now be your opponent. Dorsalo: What? Alpha D: Dear boy, you have already temporarily lost one of your precious weapons. I however, only fight with my body. But I'm sure you can handle those marines. Dorsalo: Of course! Buza: You're both going to jail! Alpha D: Not if I have anything to say about it! (elsewhere in Barricade City) Jack: '''Ondo Ondo no Increase! Stryker: Grand Talon! Jack: Ondo Ondo no Heat Wall! Stryker: That's hot! But not enough to defeat me! Owl Tornado! (he swings his sword, causing a gust of air to put out Jack's fire) Jack: So that didn't work..... Let's try Ondo Ondo no Heat Wave! Stryker: 'Owl Tornado! '(the heatwave is dispersed) Jack: Crap, this guy can block all of my attacks. I guess that leaves me with one more option. 'Ondo Ondo no Molten Blade! '(Jack and Stryker lock blades) Stryker: My magnificent Owl Blade! It's melting! Jack: Heheh, that's right, you might as well give up now. I was going to make up a new attack, but you're far too weak. Let's roll, Connery! Connery: Right behind you! (Connery has defeated all the marines) Stryker: Not so fast! I at the Tori Tori no Mi Model: Barn Owl, making me an Owl Man. (he transforms into half human half owl mode) You'll never escape me! Jack: Let's get out of here! (he and Connery dash off) (meanwhile, down the street) Swamp Fox: I got really lucky. They had some gunpoweder so now I can add some explosives to my attacks. Swamp Fox: What's that noise. Jack: HELP HELP FOX, HELP US WE'RE BEING CHASED BY AN OWL Swamp Fox: Oh dear, what has he gotten himself into this time........ TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories